Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2)
The Porsche 911 GT3 RS was released on August 9th 2011 alongside the Mazda MX-5 for SpeedBoost. The Cop Edition from NFS Hot Pursuit 2010 was later added on August 30th 2011 alongside with Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Art Director Edition. On November 29th 2011, it was announced that this car would be removed for purchase in-game. The car was removed for purchase on December 8th 2011. On February 24th 2012, the Grey edition was made available for one week only. On March 28th, it came out of retirement. History The Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) was set into production in 2009 and is an upgraded version of the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997). The engine is a 3.8L instead of the 3.6L Flat-Six engine that can be found in older models Performance The Porsche 911 GT3 RS took the crown of king upon arrival, outperforming the former king, the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640, in every way possible. Its status as the best car in the game meant that it was also one of the most popular cars to drive. Its acceleration is powerful, up through its first 5 gears. The top gear only comes in to use on longer open stretches of road. There are only a few cars that can outperform it, but it's still great, especially with its outstanding Nitrous power output. Handling is also among the good, but it is very unstable, but still very precise, only revealing a hint of understeer. The GT3 RS had its' crown for 2 years until the BMW M1 Procar came to steal the crown away from it. On Team Escapes, the GT3 RS's handling is good enough to dodge Rhinos and cops, but its instability may make it spin out. As it is a track car, it is meant to be very light, meaning being lighter than the original GT3. Ramming in a sweet spot of a roadblock will get it through, but when smashing a cop car heavier than a undercover cruiser, the GT3 RS may be slowed down to a stop. With that said, the GT3 RS is a bad choice for Pursuit Outruns, where your Cost-to-State really matters. The GT3 RS has had its' crown taken away, but that hasn't stopped it from being a popular car. Not even releases like the Ford Mustang RTR-X or the BMW M1 Procar lowered its' popularity. It is a very fast and agile car to race in, as it is a track car, and it is great to cruise in. Editions *Seacrest County Police *Grey *White Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery CarRelease Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) Grey 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) Grey 3.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) Grey 4.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) Cop Edition 2.jpg Category:Cars Category:Porsche Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:German Cars Category:Flat-Six powered Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Class S Category:Class A Category:Small Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles